


A Little Bit of Charm

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4515975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James needs a favor, but Lily's not so sure. Fourth Year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bit of Charm

“Hey, Evans?”

“What do you want, Potter?”

“Would you help me with my… um… Charms homework?”

“Help you with your Charms homework?”

“That’s what I said.”

“What do you need help with your Charms homework for? You’ve got top grades in that class, and Professor Flitwick wouldn’t be so strict as to give you extra work if you’re not actually behind, despite your inability to pay attention in his class. He’s far too nice for that.”

“Right. Well, it’s just that… um… I’ve been having some trouble with the Summoning Charm. I just can’t seem to get it. So I thought you might be willing to give me a hand, since you’re so good with charm.”

“You mean the Summoning Charm? Or Charms in general?”

“That, too.”

“What?”

“…Never mind. Will you help me?”

“Why don’t you ask Remus? He’s good at Charms, and he doesn’t seem to mind, well, you.”

“ _So_ kind of you to put it that way, Evans, but I _can’t_ ask Remus. He and Sirius vanished after our last lesson, and I haven’t even seen Pete around. I think they’re avoiding me.”

“ _Horrors_.”

“Come on, Evans. Do your civic duty. Help the less fortunate.”

“… _Fine_. I’ll help you. But I have some work I have to do first.”

“I’ll pick you up around… eight?”

“ _Potter_.”

“Yes, Evans?”

“This is _not_ a date. It’s a tutoring session.”

“You want me to call you ‘Professor’?”

“That won’t be necessary.”

“Aw, come on, Evans, live a little!”

“Watch it, Potter.”

“I’ve been watching for a while now.”

“Keep your eyes to yourself.”

“You said to watch it – ”

“ _Potter_.”

“Yes, _Professor_?”

“I’m warning you.”

“Warning me?”

“This is purely out of pity for Remus, since he obviously can’t take any more of you. There is to be _no_ funny business. We’ll work on the Summoning Charm, and _that’s it_. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Good. Now let me finish my supper.”

“Right. Thanks, Evans.”

“…”

“Wow, Lily, he’s really into you!”

“You think so, Winnie?”

“He’s been following you around for the past three years, at least!”

“Yes, but – ”

“You should go out with him. He obviously likes you, and, I mean, _look_ at him!”

“I suppose he’s cute…”

“ _Cute_? He’s _adorable_! And _sexy_. Damn.”

“Winnie!”

“Not in the same league as Black, of course. And a bit rougher around the edges than, say, Remus, but still…”

“Winnie, the boy may look good, and I _do_ kind of like his hair – it’s all messy, you know? Like he just rolled out of bed, but it works on him – and his eyes _are_ nice, but he’s just so… _tactless_.”

“So he lacks some charm. I bet you could teach him some, you’re giving him Charms lessons anyway, may as well work on charm as well.”

“I suppose…”

“Well, if you _really_ don’t want him, I’ll take him.”

“No!”

“No?”

“I mean, I would hate for you to have to…”

“Riiight. Of course. Just looking out for me. What a _nice_ friend you are.”

“Well…”

“I don’t really like him like that, Lils. Just wanted to make sure you did.”

“Winnie!”

“Well, it worked, didn’t it? Now you know.”

“I guess. But, I mean, he’s just so… _James Potter_."

“Well, you can fix him up.”

“Yeah… Winnie?”

“Hmm?”

“This is going to take a _lot_ of work.”

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Lily's friend is making a guest appearance from A Tale of Two Puppies.


End file.
